The Hunt
by Gentle Touch Ginger
Summary: A dangerous puma escapes from the London Zoo and starts to terrioze the english country side. Nina must fight her terror and lingering suspicion that the creature isn't just some random big cat.
1. Shadow Theif

**Shadow Thief**

Dark eyes glinted in the moonlight. The large cat jumped effortlessly and silently onto the roof of the small farmhouse. She crept down to drink from the gutter, and then leapt over the garden and into a huge tree.

She slowly slid down the rough bark, and landing noiselessly. The goats hadn't even realized there was an intruder. This was so easy, too easy. She got into a stalking position, her tail dancing in the air like a snake.

The goat she had chosen was a tannish brown, with a white underbelly, chest, and rump. She gathered her muscles for the leap, and then she was on the goat, her claws cutting through his fur and making him bleed, her fangs were scarlet, she felt so alive!

But this pleasure lasted for seconds, because the farmer had awoken. The lights flickered on, and the door opened. The predator saw the long stick in his arms, the stick that always meant death.

She darted away, running from her bleeding prey. She ran swiftly, not spooking at the bullets missing her by inches, the bullets that sprayed dirt into her fur.

She arrived at her destination, the henhouse. Not wanting to pause too long, the cat saw her target and grasped it around the neck with her jaws.

It squawked and struggled, but she ignored it, for she was stronger. She was the hunter, and it was the prey.

This deadly predator had stayed too long. She leapt onto the roof of the henhouse, and then disappeared into the shadows.

**Escaped Puma Spotted in Manchester County.**

In the early hours of yesterday morning, "Shadow Thief", an escaped Puma from the London Zoo, attacked a small farm just outside of Manchester. Shadow Thief maimed a goat, and then killed a hen. This is the 5th attack since Shadow Thief escaped her enclosure at the London Zoo, and it is believed she fled London and targeted small farms, maiming and killing livestock. She has worked her way across three counties, and despite all of the traps and experts searching for her, she has eluded capture. "It's like tracking smoke", Expert Tracker Samantha Hills says, -1A

I didn't feel like flipping the pages and searching for page 1A, and besides, I knew what I need to know.

"Guys?" I said to the table at large, and everyone turned to look at me. "The Shadow Thief attacked another farm."

The whispering started at once, until Nina finished reassuring Amber and looked at me, trying to hide her fear.

"Where Fabian? Where was it spotted?"

This was the part I hated. "Manchester,"

It's funny how such a simple word can cause so much panic and fear. A simple shake of the head from a doctor, or a "No" from the woman you love. That's the way this word worked. It caused Nina to turn around and explain to Amber for the twentieth time how the puma only attacked farms, and how it would never come here. It caused Mara to start lecturing everyone on what to do if you see a Puma. It caused Jerome to pretend to maim Alfie, and it caused Mick to yell at them to shut-up.

"What if it comes here?" Patricia said, and surprisingly her voice rang through all the others clearly and loudly.

"It won't," Joy responded.

"Yeah, why would it come here?" I agreed. This thing wasn't a man-killer; it was just a regular puma that happened to be on the loose and causing chaos.

"Are you done?" Nina asked me, and I nodded. She got up and went to go get her bag, while I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. I heard her footsteps before I saw her, and when she reached me we exited Anubis House, and walked over to school.

Even though I had promised everyone that the puma wouldn't come here, I still was a little wary. It obviously wasn't a normal creature, freeing it's self from its cage. Better safe than sorry.

School was boring and dull, because all anyone wanted to talk about was the Puma. Where it was headed, how it was being tracked, and silly rumors about how it was a ghost.

I went up to Nina's room after school and we worked on homework together until dinnertime. See? Perfectly normal day, if you don't count the fear that's gripping the entire school.

They were close. I could hear the noisy humans crashing through the undergrowth, and I could hear their dogs, barking like maniacs. I could scent every single trap they'd laid out for me, and avoided them with ease.

What they didn't know about me was their greatest flaw.

Then I saw it. A flash of brown and I also smelt it. A sickening, musty smell. One of their dogs was close.

I decided to take to the trees, and with a scrabble of claws and an extra heave of my muscles, I was darting happily from branch to branch. Up here, I was home.

They couldn't track my scent, and their dogs couldn't catch me. They could shoot me though, so I kept running, faster and faster.

I knew exactly where I was going, what I had to do. My mission was simple, and it was framed in my mind.

Kill her.

It drove me on, was my purpose. She deserves to die, and as slowly as possible. Spread the fear out. Drive her insane.

My mistress whispered things to me at night, Freedom in exchange for service. The girl is a foe, for only she has to the power to raise our enemies. She could cause our destruction.

So I run, I run quickly now, determined to shake these petty humans off.

I leapt down from the tree, grasped one of their dogs in my jaws, and then ran off. The humans wouldn't even know what had happened until it was too late.


	2. Sweet Dreams of Man Slaughter

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is completed. Everything is written out on my lap-top. So don't think for a second I don't know where I'm going, because that only happened ONCE while writing this story (Tee Hee). Also, this chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer, ****HouseOfAnubisIsMyLife**** Congrats! Anyway, warning, this Chapter has a little gore at the end. **

**Sweet Dreams of Man Slaughter**

A blast of noise woke me up, and apparently it woke everyone else up. Amber got out of bed with her ears covered, and looked at me. The noise sounded like some sort of punk band, and it appeared to be coming from Eddie and Fabian's room.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Victor shouted over the noise. I walked out of my room with a pillow clutched to my head, and I saw Patricia and Mara doing the same.

I ran downstairs to Fabian and Eddie's room, closely followed by Patricia and Victor.

"EDDIE! TURN THAT OFF!" Patricia yelled, and I open the door and walk in.

The noise hits me like a wave, and I fall to the ground, crouching on my knees. It overcomes me, and it's like all the air around me has become a thing, a thing pressing on me from all sides. I look up to see Fabian sitting at the end of his bed, he's staring at me. There are two pillows clutched around his ears. He tries to say something to me, but it's lost in the noise. I turn around to see Eddie, desperately turning knobs, until he gives up and unplugs it. The noise is gone, but Patricia is on the ground with me, Mara's sheltering in the hall, Amber and Joy are just coming down the stairs, Alfie's hiding behind Victor, and Jerome is creeping out of his room.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asks, jumping off of his bed and running to help me.

"I'm fine." I answer, letting him help me up.

Patricia's already throwing things at Eddie, Victor's yelling at him, and so are Joy, Amber, and Jerome.

"That was crazy." I say, turning to look at Fabian and let out a little giggle. "I thought it was loud upstairs, you must have had it really bad down here!"

"Tell me about it!" he said, and we both laugh.

"Guys, I'm sorry; I must have rolled over in my sleep and turned it on or something! It was an accident!" Eddie yells to the room at large.

"Why was it up that high anyway?" I ask, with mock confusion.

"Maybe I turned it up in my sleep as well." Eddie said, sounding kind of devious.

"Detention." Victor said, and then stormed out of the room. I looked at Fabian's clock; it read 3:32 am.

"See you in the morning then." Fabian said, a little awkwardly.

"Yeah." I answer, feeling disoriented. I walk out the door, then turn around to look at Fabian.

"Goodnight!" I call, and as I walk up the stairs, I can faintly hear Fabian call, "Sweet Dreams Nina!"

Sweet Dreams.

**Point of View Switch**

They are close now. I can smell them, their delicious odor.

The urge to hunt them, to kill them, to sink my fangs into their flesh is now too strong to ignore.

I see it, the small house, where the young play in bright sunshine.

They are laughing now, running around like moving targets. Killing them is too easy.

One simple thought plays in my head as I leap forward. Will their flesh taste toxic, or sweet?

I see their horrified faces, scent their terror, hear their screams.

The small one, the little female, is frozen in terror, and my claws greet her chest, causing dark stains to spread across her shirt.

My fangs meet her arm, and they tear her delicate flesh.

She is screaming now, struggling and their father is running towards me, something shiny in his hand.

I don't recognize it as a death-stick, but it must be a weapon. I leave the small female and turn to the older male.

He can run fast, but not as fast as me. He is on the ground in seconds, and soon after that his blood is flowing.

The shiny thing is speeding towards me, and I barely miss it.

I see my opportunity.

I am gone faster then I came, disappearing into the woods.

I am the hunter now.

They are the prey.

Man-Slaughter


	3. Terror Sinks In

**A/N: Thanks so much for the review and I'm sorry about the "POV" confusion, it was an accident and I promise that it won't happen again. I've made it really clear, and just so you know, I only write in Nina's POV, Fabian's POV, and the Puma's POV. Warning, this chapter also has a little gore at the end. **

**Terror Sinks in**

It's on international news now.

It had been the subject of our national news for weeks, but now it's got a half-hour special on America's CNN, a ten minute special in France, Wales, and Ireland, and it was mentioned on the news in Germany, Canada, the Virgin Islands, Norway and Afghanistan.

All because of what it did yesterday afternoon.

It has so many new names now.

It used to be "Shadow Thief ", "Nightmare", "Possessed", "Trouble-maker", and even "Pussy Cat".

Now it's mostly, "Dangerous", "Major Threat", "National Nightmare", and "Man-Slaughterer";

It used to be a joke. Something that happened in a movie or in a fan-fiction based off a Nickelodeon Soap Opera. **; ) **

It's not funny anymore. The punch line's been told, the joke is over.

They've got helicopters looking for it now. Some of the world's best trackers are coming to help look for it. Men with guns are patrolling the streets. People are calling this "Britain's Dark Age,"

But that's not the worst part. The worst part is those children were attacked in Liverpool, five miles away from here.

The school is in a state of panic.

Our doors are locked at night, and we must go to school with a teacher escort. We aren't allowed to leave campus anymore and if we need to go back to our house during the school day, we must have a teacher escort.

Not like any of us would go outside without a teacher, anyway. We're all too scared.

Amber's a nervous wreck, so nervous that she has trouble getting to sleep at night.

Nina's pretending not to be afraid for Amber, but I know she's terrified.

Mara's reading everything she can about how to protect yourself, and now she knows so much she's been invited to write an article on "Puma Defense" for the School Website.

Patricia and Joy don't go anywhere without something large and heavy, like one of my dictionaries, or a baseball bat.

Jerome is laughing at the whole thing, and rumor has it that he's already made 50 pounds by selling kids, "Puma Repellent". Mara told me it's really just water that he put green food coloring in.

Alfie is lecturing everyone on how the Puma attacks are related to Aliens, and carries around a pocket knife we found in Robert Frobisher Smythe's study.

Eddie finally confessed that the reason he had his music turned up so loud is because he thought if the puma came in, the sound would scare it away.

And me, well, I'm just as scared as everyone else. But I think the way to protect ourselves is being sensible, and working out the facts.

There are hundreds of thousands of people that live in Liverpool. What's the chance the puma will come and attack us here?

And besides, half the country is looking for it. There's no way it will attack anyone else without being caught.

But that little voice in the back of my head just keeps saying, "It's not normal. It's eluded capture for this long, why would it get caught now? You are one of those hundreds of thousands of people. So is Nina. Why wouldn't the unlucky one be someone you love?"

I've been trying so hard to ignore it, but it's not working. Deep down, no matter how calm I act for Nina and the rest of Sibuna, I'm terrified for me, for the country and the fate of those I love.

**POV SWITCH**

I was running through the woods, surrounded by dark, slimy trees. Something with red eyes and claws was chasing after me. I couldn't hear it crashing through the undergrowth, but I knew it was there. A sixth sense, whatever you call it. I was all alone, just me and the thing. Not even Fabian can save me now. Death was coming, but I just kept running. Why wasn't death merciful, or painless?

My bare feet were coated in dirt and bleeding. Branches cut my arms and face, and underbrush cut my legs. I was lost, hurt, and terrified. The creature was catching up to me, it was hopeless.

_I will die. I will die. I will die, I will die, I WILL DIE! _

It screamed in my head, and was only interrupted by the sudden pain in my stomach. I had run straight into a branch, and now I was lying crumpled on the ground.

It was me in seconds, and it sunk it's head close to mine, it's crimson eyes staring into my hazel ones. Someone was screaming, and it was shrill and high.

The creature's claws were cutting into my skin, making me bleed. It's fangs were delicately chewing away at my throat, and agony blinded every single thought in my head, like a white cloud.

Everything started to go dark…


	4. I'm Living a Nightmare

**I'm Living a Nightmare **

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes I've made in previous chapters. I re-read all of them before I post them, but sometimes I just can't find them all. Anyway, enjoy!**

I bolted up in my bed, still screaming.

Amber woke up, and got out of bed. "Nina, Nina's it's okay." She said, sitting down next to me.

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, and a couple slipped down my face. My heart was beating faster than ever, and I could still see those red eyes…

Patricia came in, and Amber must have mouthed to her or something because she sat down next to me too.

Then Fabian came in, and there wasn't room for him to sit next to me, so Patricia went back to her room, and hopefully told Joy and Mara I hadn't been murdered or something.

"Nina, what happened?" he asked, grasping my hand tightly.

"I…I had nightmare," I whispered.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. What was it about?"

"I….I was running through a forest. Everything was dark, and I was being chased." I said. "I was all cut up and bloody. No…no one could help me. I was going to die." Another tear slipped down my face.

"Oh Nina." Fabian said, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"And then I fell. It was on me in seconds, and it looked at me with it's big red eyes. It started…clawing me and eating me. It….it hurt." Another tear slipped down my face.

"Nina, you're safe now, I promise. Nothing will ever touch you as long as I'm here." Fabian said, and pulled me closer. I buried my head in his neck, and felt so safe.

I believed him, and now that I'd calmed down a little, I felt silly.

"Sorry I woke you guys up," I whispered, opening my eyes to look at Amber. 

"It's fine Nina." She said. "You can't control Nightmares."

_But I can._

"Who said that?" I called. My head jerked up, and I started looking around the room. "Senkhara? Was that you?"

"What is it Nina?" Fabian asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Probably just me being paranoid." I answered, and yawned. "I'm really sorry I made such a fuss."

"It's fine Nina." Fabian said, standing up. "We're best friends, remember? Best Friends do stuff like this for each other." Pain was in every syllable of "Best Friends".

I pretended to ignore his pain, and the pain I felt too.

"Goodnight Fabian." I called, pulling the covers over me.

"Goodnight Nina."

Morning came quickly, and I was happy that my sleep was dreamless, or nightmare-less. Amber wasn't in our room when I got out of bed, she must be in the shower.

Of course she's in the shower. She takes morning showers on Wednesdays.

I walk over to my wardrobe, and pull out some my school uniform. Once I'm dressed, I brush my hair, then go into the bathroom and put my make-up on. I walk down to the breakfast table, and sit down next to Fabian.

"Any news?" I ask, and he grips my hand tightly.

"No Nina." He answers, and smiles. "You're safe here, I promise." (**Yeah, sure Fabian. :P My evil plotline doesn't allow that.)**

I smile back at him, and ask Amber to pass the pastries. She does, and I smile, trying to make everyone think I'm at ease. It fools everyone, but I think Amber's still suspicious, and Fabian knows I'm still upset.

We waited in the entrance hall for Victor to escort us to school. Patricia was tightly gripping a dictionary.

"Patricia! That's mine!" I heard Fabian call, and ran over, trying to yank it out her hand.

"Fabian quit it! It's for protection purposes!" she yelled, tugging back.

"Patricia!" I call, walking over. "Were you in Fabian's room while he wasn't there?"

"I need it! I'll give it back!" she said, trying to justify her actions.

"Why do you make such a racket? Be quiet, I have very important work to do and I need to get back to it so hurry, hurry." Victor said as he walked down the stairs.

On the bright side, Fabian and Patricia stopped yelling. On the down side, I had to leave the safety of the house.

Victor went outside first, and we followed. Fabian gripped my hand tighter than ever.

My heart was beating fast, so fast. I grasped Amber's hand and pulled her close to me, looking everywhere for it.

But it wasn't here.

**POV SWITCH**

I run, I run quickly now. My mistress has put stride in my step, and I was thankful for the speed. I would need it for this.

The school was close, I could smell them; Children. This was a "learning place" for human's young. This is where our enemy made her nest.

Keep Calm. I told myself, you aren't here for her, not just yet.

The building in front of me was made of red stone, and the windows were glass. It was night-time, and the young were gathered together. I watched them through the hole in their wall, the hole my mistress called a "Window".

I waited, and my stomach burned more furiously with every second. I needed them.

But I must wait for the last one.

Finally one was left, a young female. The "Door" opened easily, and I walked in, my paws silent on the smooth, wooden floor.

She didn't know I was there until her blood was on my fangs, her throat in my claws, and then she was gone.

**(Okay, just so no one gets confused, I skipped till night time. So it was morning in Nina's POV, then I skipped to nighttime in the Puma's POV) **


	5. Screams

**Screams**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, espically CruelladeVille , that really meant a lot. I'm really nervous about this story, but also excited. The plotline is so dramatic, and epic! Okay, I'm totally being too nice to myself…..um…just read the chapter. **

**(Now we're in the middle of the day, then we'll skip to right after the Puma attack. Everyone understand? I'm sorry it's so confusing, but it's necessary.) **

Class was boring for me, but for Nina it was a nightmare. I pretended not to notice how afraid she was, but it wasn't easy. No one could concentrate on the lesson, and between classes we all were huddled together, talking in hushed tones. The day finally ended, and we walked back over to Anubis House.

I did my homework in Nina's room, and secretly turned a radio on and listened to it through an ear-bud. It was all warnings about the Puma, and it got really old hearing the same thing over and over. I only listened to it because if attacked someone else, we'd need to get out of here.

"Fabian, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Nina said, standing up.

"Okay," I answered, and continued to do my math homework.

After a while I realized that Nina had been gone a while, and I stood up, determined to look for her. That's when I noticed the folded piece of paper on her bed, with my name on it. I open it with trembling fingers, and read

_-Fabian _

_Get out of Anubis House now. Take everyone and just get out. Senkhara warned me that something is after me, and I think it's the puma. I'm hiding down in the tunnels, and you guys are going to escape. I'll be okay, just go. _

_See you soon, Nina. _

No, no, no, how can she be so stupid! I throw the paper onto the bed and ran downstairs to the common rom.

"We have to get out of here, now." I say grimly, staring at everyone.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"I….I can't explain it." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Nina got a memo from a mysterious spirit we're in danger! "I've just got a really, really, bad feeling."

That's when Victor entered the room, face white with terror.

**Nina's POV**

The locket gleamed red as it approached the small hole built for it. I crawled through the small opening and into the dark, dingy cellar.

I quickly crossed the room, and entered Robert Frobisher Smythe's secret study.

I navigated the traps easily, and reached the final chamber, my mind still replaying the scene in my room.

_She had come out of nowhere, and quite literarily nowhere. I hadn't even suspected her arrival; she just came with a little "whoosh". Before I could cry out, she held a finger to her lips. I tried not to react, but I was terrified. _

"_Something is coming for you Nina. I'm trying to help you. You have to go down to the tunnels, or you WILL die." _

_The words sent me into shock, and it took a minute or two for it to sink in. _

"_I'll go now." I whispered, opening my mouth to call Fabian. _

"_NO!" she screamed desperately. _

"_Why?" I whispered. _

"_Give your friends the chance to flee. It doesn't want them, it wants you." _

_For Fabian's sake, I will have to lie. I grab a piece of paper and start to write a note; glad he's not paying attention. I hope he'll understand, and we'll be together soon. _

**POV SWITCH**

The Torture of Nina Martin began with a scream.

It's so easy to mimic a scream, cause an illusion.

With a snap of my fingers, she heard it.

The one sound that would torture her the most.

His Scream.

**Nina's POV**

I was fine sitting down here all alone, not knowing if my friends were safe. Okay, not really. I mean come on Senkhara! Little help here? But I shouldn't ask for much, she's already saving my life.

I can't do anything, I feel so helpless.

That's when I heard it. A scream. Not just any scream. His scream.

**Fabian's POV**

"What!" I yelled, staring at Victor.

"It killed a girl, in her house, on campus. I need you all to go back to your rooms in pairs and pack a bag full of overnight things, and meet in the entrance hall. A car will arrive and get us out of here."

**Nina's POV**

I had JUST crossed the chasm when Senkhara appeared.

"What are you doing Chosen One?" she asked, and I could tell she was very, very angry.

"I can't leave Fabian! I heard him scream, I have to help him!" I answered desperately.

"It was an illusion Chosen One, from the force that's behind this!" she snapped.

"No it wasn't! I'm going up there! And what force?"

She sighed. I've never seen her this submissive before. "I better tell you everything."

**POV Switch**

It won't change anything.

The girl is destined to die at my hand.

Despite your efforts to protect your Chosen One, she is mine.

Mine.

Her blood is mine to spill.

Her tears are mine to witness.

Her screams are mine to hear.

Her screams.


	6. Enemies are not Friends

**A/N: So excited for the finale! I have a crazy theory: What if the fake mask in the library was the real mask? And the one in the tunnels is a fake? But it won't work until Nina unlocks it's power! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Especially Daughter of Hades 14, it really meant a lot! :D I kinda hate this chapter, but it's nessicary. Oh, I came up with the explanation BEFORE I saw any episode from the last two weeks, and I'm proud of my accuracy. **

**Enemies are not Friends**

"Menhit," Senkhara said very simply. "To make a very long and bloody story short, she hated Amneris."

"But…who's Amneris?" I ask, though the name sounds familiar.

"Your ancestor." She answered. "Menhit thinks that you have the power to raise Amneris, who would shatter her essence. She wouldn't be able to rise again for centuries."

"Well, can I raise Amneris? Then Amneris can just get rid of her for me." I say, trying to bring reason into this.

"Some spells are too advanced for even me to teach. And anyway, I'm not helping you raise Amneris. She's my enemy too. That's why I'm making you find the mask, rather than some other random girl."

"Well, thanks for being honest. So she inhabits the puma?"

"Yes. If you go back up there, she'll have it kill you. It would be a long, slow end."

"But I can't let her hurt my friends. Sibuna could fix this; we solve problems like this all the time. We could come up with something,"

"You mean your pathetic little "club"? Ha. You could never-"

"So I'm just supposed to leave them, alone and un-protected?"

"They will flee,"

"If you're right, Menhit will kill them just to hurt me!"

Senkhara was silent.

"I'm not leaving them,"

I walk around Senkhara and out of the tunnels.

**Fabian's POV**

In my room, I threw a couple shirts, two pairs of pants, about four of my favorite stories, my iPad and my toiletries into a bag.

Nina, Nina, Nina, why are you so stupid sometimes!

I didn't know what to do.

I can't, no I won't leave her here alone, unprotected.

But I also can't get down to the tunnels without her locket.

Maybe Eddie can pick the lock again, but there are two locks now, and frankly, he probably wouldn't open up the door for me.

I could go to the library, but Victor probably would catch me going out.

There's just one option left. Sibuna Meeting.

Alfie agrees, and helps me sneak upstairs into Patricia's room. Patricia also agrees, and we all go into Nina and Amber's room. Patricia and I sit down on Nina's bed, while Alfie sits on the ground.

"Guys, look at this," I say, grabbing Nina's note. It's passed around, and finally once everyone's read it, they all look at me.

"What's Nina thinking?" Patricia said,

"More like what's Senkhara thinking," Amber said,

"Well, what do we do?" Patricia asked the room at large, "We can't leave Nina down there, but we can't go get her."

"We could try to steal the cellar key and go get her." Amber suggested,

"But we're in the middle of a crisis here!" I responded, "We need to get out of here, with Nina."

"How does that affect us getting the cellar key?" Alfie reasoned. Wait, Alfie, being reasonable? That's a first.

"Well, if we do we'll have to be really fast." I said, agreeing.

"We're Sibuna. We can do this." Amber said.

"Sibuna?" I asked, lifting my hand to cover my right eye.

"Sibuna." Everyone else agreed, and we all got up to go and steal that cellar key and save Nina.

**Nina's POV**

I reached Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study, and that's when Senkhara appeared.

"Don't try to convince me to stay down here again," I snapped, "You've cursed me. You're my enemy. Just leave me alone, before you ruin my life even further."

"Chosen One." Senkhara snapped back. "You must go back. The Mask of Anubis, your life! Will you throw all those away?"

"For my friends, in a heartbeat." Nina responded.

"You are selfless and stubborn," Senkhara said. "But I will not let Menhit harm you. You're my Chosen One, my servant, not hers."

"Wow, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Stay here and I'll go fetch your friends."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea,"

"You WILL stay here." Senkhara demanded, and I sighed as she glided out of the room.

**Fabian's POV**

Victor caught Amber in seconds.

"Girl, the car is almost here, hurry, hurry."

"Victor I have to grab my-"

"We must get out of here, now. Grab your bag and hurry up. "

So Amber went to her room, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs to stand with Joy, Eddie, and Mara.

Next Patricia tried, with the same result.

After Alfie tried and failed, it was my turn.

I crouched down really low so Victor couldn't see me, and crawled into his office, grabbing the keys, and then crawling out.

I couldn't go downstairs without being seen.

I would have to wait until they'd left, and then flee with Nina.

**Nina's POV**

The minute I was sure Senkhara was gone, I left the room.

There was no way she'd get Sibuna to come down here and hide out with me.

Only I could do that.

I crept to the secret passageway, and up the small tunnel, until I was in the kitchen.

Everything was silent.

Too silent.

**Fabian's POV**

As soon as Victor and the rest of the house left, I opened the door to the cellar and walked in.

I crossed the room and entered the tunnels, calling Nina's name.

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian?" I called, walking through the empty hallways. "Amber? Patricia? Mara? Someone?"

I entered my room, and sat down on my bed, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

Where was everyone? Was I forgotten?

And that Puma. It was coming. I was going to die.

That's when the tears started to come down really hard.

Senkhara said the end would be long.

I was scared.

**A/N: Funny Story: When writing Fabian's, "What to do," scene, I was as confused as he was. I had no idea how I was going to get Nina and Fabian in the house, all alone. When he suggested a Sibuna meeting, I said out loud, "That's a REALLY good idea!" *facepalm***


	7. Time

**A/N: I saw the finale! It rocked! Fabina! Anyway, here is my goriest chapter. It's extremely emotionally, and I'm super nervous about posting it. But…here it is! *nervous shuffle* **

**Time**

The girl was here, and she was all alone.

This was better than I had hoped.

Her blood would spill.

The burning in my stomach would finally be extinguished.

And at last, my mistress could rest.

**Fabian's POV**

"Nina?" I called as I walked into the reflector room, "Nina! Where are you?"

She wasn't here.

Nina, you can be so silly sometimes. Where did you go?

I sat down, and leaned against the wall, sighing.

Maybe she was in the library? No, she needed the Ibis amulet, and Alfie had fled the house with it.

Maybe she'd fallen down the chasm. No, Nina was smarter than that. Well, I hope she's smarter than that.

Maybe she'd gone back upstairs. But where would she be? I would have noticed.

Well, going back upstairs to look for Nina was the only reasonable option. Even if she wasn't there, I could find things to help me there.

**POV SWTICH**

The door was locked, but I glided easily through one of the windows. It shattered, and I cut my paws on the broken glass.

But it didn't matter. What were a few drops of my blood for all of hers?

I could hear her scream. Stupid girl. That made my job only simpler.

I glided up the stair case, and easily knocked down her door. She was sheltering in a corner, and her face was wet.

I crept towards her slowly and ominously. Let the fun begin.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina's Scream.

Well, now I knew where to go.

I ran out of the cellar, flinging the door open.

Hold on Nina.

Just hold on.

**Nina's POV**

It pinned me down quickly, and it didn't grasp my neck or tear my throat out or anything gross. It just started raking its claws down my arms.

I screamed in pain, and tried to push it off me, but it was stronger.

Every time it raked my arms, its claws went deeper into the same cuts. The pain just got worse and worse and worse, until I was screaming and tears were rolling into my hair.

Once I thought it couldn't get any worse, the Puma started claw at my stomach, and I tried to protect it by curling up, but that failed.

Blood was splattered on my rug now, staining it crimson.

The blood leaked from me along with my tears.

All the things I would never get to do were as vivid as the pain.

Children, Love, Marriage. All gone.

Death isn't merciful. At least, not for me.

**Fabian's POV **

Only I would grab a dictionary.

Only I would go into my room, and grab my biggest dictionary.

Okay, I have a plan, but it's still ironic that I got my dictionary, right?

**Nina's POV**

My stomach is open, or very nearly so, and the Puma is gently clawing around my neck, tracing my collar bone.

I am screaming like the world is ending, well, my world is.

Everything is going black, and I feel dizzy.

But the pain isn't fading.

It's sharper than ever, worse than anything I've ever felt before.

And every time it touches me, it gets sharper.

Not just more intense, but more focused.

You think time would dull it.

Time does the opposite.

Time is my enemy tonight.

**Fabian's POV **

Now it's me and the Letter Opener.

I snatch it off of Victor's desk, and run into Nina's room.

It has her pinned to the floor, and then I realize it's everywhere.

Blood.

I nearly vomit when I see it.

All over Nina's rug, it's on the walls, flecks of it are on the beds, and its making the floor red and slippery.

"Fabian!" she says weakly, and the thing turns to me.

It's definitely a mountain lion. It's coat is sandy, and it's eyes are dark. Blood is all over it's paws, fangs, and muzzle.

It snarls at me, and then I see a wisp of black smoke zoom out of it, and hit me, knocking me to the ground.

Everything's foggy now, and I'm so confused.

Why am I here? Why am I gripping a large book in one hand, and a Letter Opener in the other?

**Nina's POV**

I can't think much anymore, the pain's too sharp.

Too much of me is on the ground.

The last thing I can do before I become too dizzy to think, is scream a name.

His name.

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian!"

The sound jerks me out of my thoughts.

Nina.

That's why I'm holding this book.

That's why I'm here.

I hurl the book at the Mountain Lion, and it hits it on the head, making it turn away from Nina.

"Leave her alone!" I scream, waiting for it to attack me.

The boy with the book has a plan.

**A/N: Hunger Games Reference! "The boy with the book has a plan. " Boy with the bread? Peeta? Get it?**


	8. The Blood

**The Blood**

**A/N: Warning, this Chapter has gore in it. Thanks for reading guys! After this there's just one final chapter, and an epilogue! Thanks SO MUCH for reading! It means so much to me! I like to think parts of this chapter are funny. Oh, and "999" is the UK's "911". I looked it up, just like I looked up loads of stuff for this story. Like Menhit, and British Wildlife, and Puma Attacks…FUN FACT: If you're ever in Nina's situation, fight the puma back. It'll give up…well, obviously Nina's Puma wouldn't because it's possessed… if you're being attacked by a NORMAL, non-possessed puma, fight back, and it will give up and go back to easier prey. Oh nevermind. I'm blabbering. Just read the chapter that I so kindly edited for you guys instead of studying for my math quiz. (I write in advance, so instead of writing chapters right before they're posted, I edit them)**

**Nina's POV**

It's released.

The agony can dull.

But so can I.

The world is spinning darker and darker.

The only color I can see is red.

Agony is everywhere.

At least there's no fresh pain.

_Hold on Nina._

The voice is friendly, and I want to trust it, but I can't.

Why would anyone who cares for me want me to stay in this pain?

_Nina help is coming. Your pain will be relived; you just have to hold on._

I don't want to, but I do.

I grasp life tightly before I let my brain slip away.

I will wake up.

I will wake.

I will.

I

**Fabian's POV **

The puma let out a snarl, and then lunged at me.

Terror shot through me, but it was the image of Nina, lying broken and bloody on the ground, that flashed through my mind as I brought the small, blunt metal instrument into its ribcage.

It fell, and now its blood stained Nina's rug red. **(That poor rug!)**

I ran over to her, trying not to do anymore damage.

"Nina? Nina?" I say, touching her gingerly.

Blood is on my hands now.

I grasp her wrist, and try to feel a pulse.

It takes me a while to find her faint heartbeat.

I grab Nina's phone off her nightstand.

9-9-9

"Hello? This is 999 what is your emergency?"

"My name's Fabian Rutter, I'm 16. It's my friend Nina. She, she-"My voice breaks.

"Fabian, everything's going to be fine. Just tell me what happened to Nina."

"She got attacked by that puma that's on the loose." I answer firmly. "We're all alone, everyone else in our house left."

"So, your parents left you alone, in your house?"

"No. I attend a boarding school, and everyone else fled the house, or dorm. We were accidentally left behind. It attacked her, so I went to go grab something to attack it with, and I…I think I killed it. But now Nina's unconscious."

"An ambulance will be there in a few minutes honey, I promise. Just hold on."

**Nina's POV**

I'm in a meadow, I think.

Everything's misty, and the colors are strange.

Pretty and faded.

I'm alone.

_Nina, you have to hold on. Stay here._

"I'm trying!" I yell. "I'm trying!"

_Nina-_

"Who are you anyway?" I interrupt.

_You know my name._

"Apparently not, if I'm asking,"

_Amneris, Nina._

"So you're the reason I'm probably going to die. Nice to meet you."

_Nina, this is not a joke._

"Neither is my life! Senkhara said that you could save me!"

_I am just an essence. For me to truly protect you Nina, you must raise me._

"How?"

_You will learn, in time. It may not even be you. I am patient._

Images flash through my head, mostly blood, but then I think of Fabian. It's fun, thinking of which memory of him is the most happy. When he defended me from Senkhara, when he asked me to prom, when he pledged his loyalty to me and the quest.

They make me happier, saner.

And now I might never see his face again.

**Fabian's POV**

They come in to find me over leaning over Nina.

My tears fall on her face.

Her blood is on my hands, and the Puma's blood is on my shirt and shoes.

Once I see them, I move aside so they can lift Nina on to a stretcher.

And they carry her out the door.

A lady leads me into the ambulance too.

"Fabian, we're taking you to make sure that you aren't suffering from shock and that you aren't injured, okay?" she says, and I nod.

She talks to me, not about my experience but about other things. Simple things, like what TV shows I watch, my friends, and books I like to read.

It's fun and easy, so I talk with her, happy to give my brain something to think about but Nina, and the blood.


	9. Green Light

**A/N: I have never had more fun writing a chapter, ever. After this, there's just an epilogue. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! :D**

**Green Light**

Light makes everything behind my eyelids red.

Eventually, I can't take it anymore, so I open them.

A lady is in the room with me, and I try to move so I can see more, but pain ripples through me and I gasp.

"Nina!" Someone squeals, and darts over to my bedside.

It's Amber.

"Amber?" I croak, staring at her.

"Nina, you're okay! Omigosh, we all thought you were going to die!"

"Nina's awake?" A voice asks, and I can see Patricia. She comes to stand by my bedside too.

"Nina sweetie, you should drink this." The lady says, handing me a glass of water. I sip it gratefully.

"Nina!" It's Alfie now, and he's followed by Mara, Eddie, Jerome and Joy.

"Wow Neens, you really are a tough cookie." Patricia said, grasping my hand.

"Yeah. There's no way I could go through that and not be physiologically damaged for life." Amber said.

"Amber!" Patricia, Eddie and Mara all shout.

Then it hits me.

Why I'm here.

Amneris, Senkhara, the pain, the blood, my blood.

Fabian.

I give a little gasp, and Amber strokes my hair.

"It'll be okay Nina, it's gone now, we promise." She says soothingly.

"Yep. Fabian killed it with Victor's letter opener." Patricia adds

I can't speak.

My throat is stuck, and when I do speak, I say,

"Amber, I'm sorry I got blood all over our nice rug."

They all laugh, and I crack a smile.

"Nina, we'll buy a new rug. What matters is you're safe." Amber responds, smiling.

"Where's Fabian?" That's the second thing I say. Well, really the third, but you know what I mean.

"They won't let him out of his hospital room. They're afraid he'll have shock effects, but he's fine." Alfie says, and sighs. "He's so worried about you,"

Then the door opens, and Trudy comes in.

"Fabian, she's in here, but you have to be quiet, because she hasn't**-"(A/N:They JUST released him from the hospital room, and he demanded to see Nina.)**

"Nina's awake Trudy." Mara calls, and Trudy gasps.

"Mara, how long has she been awake? I feel awful, Nina!" Trudy says, running over to my bedside. "Nina, sweetie, are you alright? I've been so worried!"

"I...I'm fine," I stutter.

"Nina!" Fabian calls, running over to my bedside, and Amber moves to make room for him.

"You're okay!" I say, but it's a whisper.

"Nina, you get mauled by a puma, and you're worried about me?"

"Yes! You tackled it, or something. I don't really remember, everything was dark and fuzzy, and red."

"Nina, are you sure you want to talk about this right now?" Mara asks.

"No" I whisper. "No, I don't want to talk about it."

It's true, unfortunately. I don't want to relive all of the blood and pain.

"How bad am I?" I ask, because I really want to know.

"You have about 120 stitches on your arms, neck, and stomach." The nurse said. "And you have lost a lot of blood, but you'll be able to get out of here in about three weeks."

"Three Weeks?" I repeat, disappointment in my voice.

"We'll visit Nina." Amber said.

"Every day if we can." Fabian adds.

"We'll see." Trudy says, and then my eyelids start to flicker.

"Nina, I'm going to give you some pain medication, so you can go to sleep, alright?" The nurse says, and I nod.

As she starts to get the medicine ready, I turn to look at Fabian.

"You were wrong." I say accusingly. "Everything wasn't alright."

"Yes it is Nina." He answers smoothly, "You're alright, the Puma's gone, Amber is already looking for a new rug, and Trudy's gonna wash your room so there will be no blood in it when you get back."

I'm starting to get woozy when I realize he's right.

"You're right Fabian." I answer, and the realization hits me. "I'm safe now."

He smiles, and then strokes my hair until my eyelids flutter and finally close.


	10. Epilouge

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait. My computer got damaged and (with all my stories on it) was sent to be repaired. I am really, really, really sorry! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Epilogue **

Trudy tried to help me out of the car, but I didn't want her help. I climbed out of the car on my own, even though it hurt a little.

I walked up the stairs to Anubis House and opened the door on my own. It felt great to do this, not be helpless for once.

I walked into the entrance hall, Trudy close behind me. I sighed happily. Oh, how I'd missed this place!

It was empty, which meant everyone was in their rooms and didn't care (unlikely), or they were hiding in the common room to throw a surprise welcome back party (extremely likely).

I decided to go along with it, and turned to Trudy. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, they're probably off studying or doing homework or whatever it is you students do."

Unfortunately I suck at lying, so when I walked into the common room and everyone jumped out, I didn't look very surprised, even though I tried really hard.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, and I took in the sight before me.

Food covered the table, and I was pleased to see an Apple Pie among the fine collection of party food.

There was a "Welcome Back Nina!" sign hanging between the common room and the dining room.

There were gift bags and wrapped boxes sitting on one of the corner tables, the one part of the scene that surprised me.

"Guys, this, this is awesome." I said, in my new, firm, un-hoarse voice.

In seconds I was surrounded by them, and I liked it.

"Nina! You look so much better!" Mara said happily, examining my arms. Instead of gory gashes, there were now long scars, but the doctors said they would grow lighter with time.

"I know!" I answered. I felt better too, even though I still had at least one nightmare every night about the Puma.

"Wow Nina, you really pulled through okay." Patricia said, sounding amazed.

"You look a lot better than when I first found you." Fabian said, with a giggle in his tone.

"You can say that again. Maybe I look different now because I'm not covered in blood and dying." I responded, laughing with him.

"Maybe I'm not killing a crazy Mountain Lion with Victor's letter opener and a dictionary," He said, and now everyone laughed.

"Come on you guys, Trudy made cake!" Amber said, a whine in her tone.

We all walked over to the table and served ourselves, I cut myself a huge piece of Apple Pie. It was kind of hard, because my arms were still weak, but I did it, by myself.

Grabbing a muffin **(That's a Shout-Out to my BFF in RL, martymuarry) **and putting it on my plate was a lot easier, but pouring myself some lemonade was hard, just like the pie.

I had a lot of fun at the party. I ate Apple Pie, and I even danced with Fabian a little.

My gifts were pretty simple, but sweet. Fabian had bought me a Dream Catcher, to catch the nightmares, Amber had finally replaced our blood-stained pink rug with a blue one, and all the residents of Anubis House had signed a hand-made card.

All of these gestures were well planned, and brightened my day.

I just had one last thing I wanted to accomplish today.

I wanted to go upstairs, and go into my room.

Just the very thought of it made my heart beat faster.

The party was almost over now, and I was sitting alone, on an armchair.

"Nina? Are you alright?" Fabian asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just go up to my room now and…" But then I stopped, because my voice was about to crack.

"Oh Nina." Fabian said, and grasped my hand. "I'll go up with you, okay?"

I just nodded, my throat tight.

We walked up the stairs together, and I squeezed his hand tightly.

We walked into the hallway, and I squeezed his hand even tighter.

We opened the door to my room, and I think I was cutting off the circulation in the tips of Fabian's fingers.

"I…I can't do it." I whimpered, and I stood there, paralyzed.

"Nina, you can, I promise. Nothing here is going to hurt you." Fabian said soothingly, and he gently tugged me into my room.

Images flashed in my head, and they weren't happy thoughts. Blood running down the floor like water, the feel of the puma's claws on my skin, the terror.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I ran to the spot where it happened.

There was no inkling of it, no bloodstain or plaque, "Nina almost died here"

Everything was normal, like it had been before.

Everything would be normal.

My nightmares would stop.

Fabian gently guided me to my bed, and sat down next to me.

"I told you Nina," he said, "I told you that you were strong enough to do it."

"I should have listened Fabian." I answered, and a sweet little smile played across my lips. "You're always right."

The End

**A/N: That's the ending! Did you like it? I have a Bonus Chapter I might post…still not sure. If anyone wants, I'll post a sequel!**


End file.
